


Nada va a cambiar

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabes que nada va a cambiar, ¿verdad?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada va a cambiar

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** Sabes que nada va a cambiar, ¿verdad?.  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC.  
>  **Pareja:** Sherlock.  
>  **Clasificación:** Amistad-Romance.  
>  **Advertencia:** \---  
>  **Capítulos:** Viñeta.  
>  **Palabras:** 721.  
>  **Notas:** Nada interesante de contar en verdad. Solo que salió solito.  
>  **Fecha:** 16/07/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Sherlock observó a John de soslayo. Tenía el leve presentimiento… No, la completa seguridad, que ese sería el ultimo día que estaría a su lado. 

—Creo que tienes que comer algo, Sherlock. —John comentó, sus ojos perdidos en el periódico del día, ajeno a los oscuros pensamientos del detective. 

—No tengo hambre, John. 

No lo tenía en verdad, de solo pensar en comer, o en hacer cualquier otro tipo de actividad, que lo llevara fuera de Baker Street, lejos de John. Ponía un nudo en su estomago. 

—Debes comer algo. Ya perdí la cuenta de la última vez que te vi comer… y comer algo decente, no solo frituras y bocadillos dulces. 

—Exageras, como siempre. —Bufó, pero había una sonrisa bailándole en las comisuras de los labios. 

¿Cuándo John se fuera, con quien tendría ese tipo de discusiones? 

Era seguro que no las tendría en lo absoluto. Y hasta podía ver a su hermano metido en su vida más de la cuenta, igual que antes. 

Permaneció viendo el techo por un tiempo indeterminado. Tan solo pensando en lo que sería de él ahora en más. John ya no estaría, no completamente al menos. Puede que su compañero y amigo quisiera seguir con su asociación, pero que no viviera ya con él sería un cambio más que radical. 

Abrió los ojos cuando sus pies se sintieron helados. Había vuelto a perderse en escenarios imaginarios, en años futuros que ni siquiera él podía ver con exactitud. Podían pasar muchas cosas… tal vez, él ni siquiera llegara a durar un par de años más, sin John. 

¿John? 

—¿John?… —Llamó, levantándose del sillón lentamente. El rubio ya no estaba en la sala, leyendo. Tampoco en la cocina, afanado en la preparación de su amado té. 

John se había ido. No tenía que ser un genio para saber eso. 

Se maldijo internamente por el tiempo desperdiciado, tiempo valioso que tal vez hubiera servido para… Para seguir guardando recuerdos de John. 

¡Genial! Ahora su humor iría en picada, y él tenía un trabajo muy importante que realizar al día siguiente. Pero verse a sí mismo en la cama, simplemente observando el techo, no era algo muy alentador. 

No se molesto en comprobar si la puerta estaba cerrada, John lo habría hecho por él al irse. Apago las pocas luces del apartamento y se dirigió a su cuarto para intentar al menos descansar un par de horas. 

—John… Oh, John. —Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de infinita ternura. 

Sobre la mesa de la cocina, cubierto con, tal vez el único mantelillo utilizable de la casa, John había dejado una bandeja. 

“Sé que dirás que no tienes hambre. Pero te deje algo de comer. ¡COME POR DIOS! Y duerme algo. Mañana te necesito al cien por ciento.” 

Sherlock intentó no sonreír ante lo mucho que la voz del rubio había sonado igual a la de su madre dentro de su cabeza, pero falló en su intento. Negó suavemente antes de tomar el plato para ponerlo en el microondas, que extrañamente estaba impecable y libre de restos de experimentos, y sabía que no había sido la señora Hudson quien lo había limpiado. 

Cenó en silencio, o más bien, manteniendo una entretenida charla interna consigo mismo… y con su John mental, en todo caso. 

El mismo John que le repetía que nada iría a cambiar. El mismo que le recordaba que estaría allí para él cuando lo necesitara. 

Sabía que eso no era verdad, no del todo al menos… no cuanto John quería que fuera. 

No era exactamente un estúpido, aun y se comportara como uno algunas veces. Infantil y caprichoso, egoísta y posesivo. Sí, él lo era… pero por alguna razón, no podía seguir siéndolo, no con John. Por la misma razón por la que él en esos momentos estaba disfrutando de una sopa crema de espárragos casera. 

Por John. 

No podía ser egoísta si pensaba en que John se merecía eso. Su compañero se merecía una familia, una vida normal y una vejez tranquila. John se merecía a quien supiera amarlo, a quien lo protegiera… y hacer eso, estaba lejos de sus posibilidades. 

Juntó la loza en el fregadero, diciéndose a sí mismo que esa había sido su despedida de soltero también. Esa había sido su última cena preparada por John. 

Quizás debió saborearla y disfrutarla más. 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas Finales:** No me peguen, fue lo que salió. A las apuradas antes de irme al dentista con mi mamá.
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Criticas, elogios? (¿Por esto? ¿De verdad?)… Y sí…
> 
>  
> 
> Ya saben, un Review o un PM.
> 
>  
> 
> Nos vemos.


End file.
